Ishida・Chad, the Quickening of a New Power
|image = |kanji = 石田・チャド、新しき力の胎動 |romaji = Ishida・Chado, atarashiki chikara no taidō |episodenumber = 144 |chapters = Chapter 241, Chapter 242, Chapter 243 |arc = The Hueco Mundo arc Part 1 |previousepisode = Grimmjow Revived |nextepisode = The Espada Gather! Aizen's Royal Assembly |japair = October 7, 2007 |engair = August 22, 2009 |opening = After Dark |ending = Tane wo Maku Hibi }} Ishida・Chad, the Quickening of a New Power is the one-hundred-forty-fourth episode of the Bleach anime. Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado show off their new strength after arriving in Hueco Mundo. Summary Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū, and Sado arrive in Hueco Mundo, and they find themselves in a building. As Ichigo comments on the area around him, Uryū tells him to be quiet, explaining that the enemy must have some sort of invader-detection system and they already most likely know that they're here. However, Ichigo simply ignores him and continues to remark about Hueco Mundo. Uryū yells at Ichigo for not listening to him, but Ichigo points out to Uryū that he's talking louder than he was. Ichigo then remarks that it would be better if the enemy came to them anyways, because then he would be able to capture one of them and ask where they're keeping Orihime Inoue. Ichigo then begins yelling for the Arrancar to come out, and tells the others to do the same. As Sado remarks that Ichigo is correct, a Hollow is shown to be watching the three of them on a security camera. Uryū continues to yell at Ichigo for purposely trying to find the Arrancar, but Ichigo and Sado tell him to settle down. Uryū states that he is calm and punches a wall, accidentally hitting a secret button in the process. The floor under them begins to break away and the three of them run away. As this happens, Ichigo and Uryū begin to argue with each other on whose fault this, until Sado tells them to stop. Uryū suddenly notices a different path and asks where they should go, but Ichigo tells him it doesn't matter and runs to the path on the left. However, Sado doesn't make it to the different path fast enough and the floor under him breaks away, causing him to fall down. Uryū is able to catch him before he hits the floor below, but Sado is too heavy for him and he begins to fall down as well, until Ichigo catches onto Uryū and brings them both up. The three of them begin breathing heavily, and Sado apologizes to them. Uryū remarks that this was an old trick, but Ichigo mocks him for falling for it. Sado then tells the others that they should continue moving. As they continue to walk around, Ichigo complains about the length of this hallway they're in, and Sado tells him that they should find something soon. Ichigo then begins to complain about the fact that he doesn't sense any Arrancar, but Uryū warns him not to let his guard down. Ichigo tells him that he'll be careful, but suddenly steps on a button hidden on the floor. A boulder then appears and begins rolling towards the three of them, and Uryū remarks that this is a classic trap. Sado tells the two of them to leave this to him, and he goes towards the boulder. He successfully stops the boulder with his bare hand, and then punches at it, causing the boulder to be completely destroyed. Uryū tells Ichigo that he shouldn't have let his guard down, and Ichigo tells him that he's right and begins to walk away. A Hollow suddenly appears where they're at and asks them who they are, and Ichigo decides to battle this Hollow. However, Uryū grabs Ichigo and runs away along with Sado. Ichigo asks them why they're running away, explaining that this was a great chance to get some answers, but Uryū tells him that they can't fight in a small area like this because the building might collapse. Ichigo begins arguing with him, claiming that the building wouldn't collapse, but Uryū points out that since there aren't any windows in this place, then they must be in a basement. Ichigo tells him that this shouldn't matter, but Uryū advises him that it would be much smarter to fight in a wider area. appears and stops Uryū from reaching the staircase.]] The three of them eventually enter a spacious room, and Ichigo states that there shouldn't be any problem fighting here. Uryū notices a staircase and remarks that it should lead outside, and runs towards it. However, before he can get there a Hollow gets in his way, and asks him where he's going. Another Hollow suddenly appears where Ichigo and Sado are, and Uryū remarks that it appears as if they've been caught in a pincer-attack. Ichigo asks if these Hollows are Arrancar as well, remarking that they appear much more like the normal Hollows he usually encounters. Ichigo decides to not worry about this though, and tells Uryū and Sado to stand back and let him handle this, but Sado suddenly punches Ichigo into a wall and tells him that this time he should stand back and let them handle this. Uryū explains to Ichigo that he has to conserve his strength until they find Orihime. He then explains that he learned about Arrancar from Kisuke Urahara, and that the group that attacked them in Karakura Town was a mixture of Adjuchas and Gillian class Menos. He states that when a Menos Grande breaks its mask to become an Arrancar, they usually takes on a Human-like body, but only the class of Vasto Lorde has a 100% chance of successfully taking on a truly Human shape, and that the other two classes of Menos rarely take on a full Human form. He then remarks that the more they resemble a Hollow, the lower their intelligence. The bigger Hollow suddenly punches at Uryū, but he easily dodges. The smaller Hollow tells Uryū that while his idea may be the case with the other Hollow, named Demoura Zodd, it is unforgivable for referring to him as unintelligent, and he reveals his name as Aisslinger Wernarr. As Demoura yells at Aisslinger for calling him stupid, Uryū attempts to fire his Quincy arrows at the Hollow, but Demoura realizes what he's doing and slams his hand down on the Quincy, and Uryū dodges the attack. Sado activates his armored arm and fires a blast of spiritual energy at Aisslinger, but the Hollow dodges the attack. Aisslinger appears behind Sado and explains that the two of them abandoned Human form to become stronger. Aisslinger then fires small blasts of energy from his fingers but Sado blocks the attack with his armored arm. Demoura slams his fists into the ground in an attempt to hit Uryū, but the Quincy dodges the attack. Ichigo yells out to the two of them, but Uryū tells Ichigo to be quiet and begins fighting Demoura again. However, he continues to have trouble against the Hollow and Ichigo decides to join in on the fight. Before Ichigo can attack Demoura though, Uryū slams Ichigo out of the way. Ichigo attempts to argue with Uryū again, but Sado suddenly hits Ichigo out of the way as well. Aisslinger continues to fire energy blasts from his fingers and tells Sado that he doesn't have time to worry about his friends. Sado fires a blast of spiritual energy at Aisslinger, but he continues to easily dodge his attacks. Uryū realizes that Demoura is gathering spiritual energy into the palm of his hands and blasting them out, and remarks that his attacks are a lot more dangerous then they look, because now he can't use his own spirit-particle based weapons. Uryū suddenly calls for Sado to come near him, and the two of them switch opponents. Uryū simply stands in a single spot and Aisslinger wonders what he's doing. Demoura suddenly charges at Uryū to attack him, but is caught in a trap as Sado suddenly punches Demoura's face, breaking part of his Hollow mask and sending him flying across the room. Uryū remarks that after fighting the same opponent for so long, he had almost forgotten the basics of battles, and that the two of them should have just switched opponents to be matched up better, making it power vs. power and speed vs. speed. Uryū takes out a small pentacle and has it form the shape of a spider web. Ichigo notices this and asks Uryū's if he's really using a bow. Uryū tells him he wouldn't use any other type of weapon and states that this is his new spirit bow, Ginrei Kojaku. Uryū then fires several arrows at Aisslinger. As Demoura breathes heavily from the last attack on him, Sado remarks that it's a good thing that he didn't break his entire mask, since its much better looking on him then his actual face. This causes Demoura to angrily attack Sado, but Sado easily blocks the attack with his own fist. Sado then mocks the Arrancar and slams him into the ground. Aisslinger tries to outrun Uryū, but the Quincy easily catches up to him and remarks that his Sonído is quite impressive. Aisslinger states that it should be impossible for a Human to catch up to him, but Uryū informs him that he isn't Human, but a Quincy. Uryū states that he's using Hirenkyaku right now to catch up to him, and remarks that he believes it's better than a Shinigami's Shunpo. Aisslinger asks him if a Quincy is supposed to be some type of high level Human, but Uryū simply mocks the Arrancar for not knowing what a Quincy is. Aisslinger tells Uryū that even if he can keep up with his Sonído, it still won't be enough to block all of his shots. Aisslinger then uses Uña Tirotear and begins shooting many energy blasts from his fingers, which he claims can go up to 108 shots at once. However, Uryū informs the Arrancar that he can shoot 1200 arrows at once and easily breaks through Aisslinger's technique, causing the Arrancar to be enveloped in Quincy arrows. Demoura tells Sado that he can't lose to him and he stretches out his tongue to attack his opponent, but Sado easily grabs the tongue and stops it from moving. Sado tells his opponent that this must have been his last resort, and decides to finish Demoura off, despite the fact that he doesn't like killing someone who has lost the will to fight. Sado then prepares to use El Directo. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda introduces his family. His father, mother, older sister and little brother all looks similar to him, but his younger sister, Mareyo, appears completely different from the rest of them, being much better looking and more skinny. She politely asks Ichigo and Rukia to take care of her brother and he states that she is the only ugly one, shocking the two observers. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Yasutora Sado #Aisslinger Wernarr #Demoura Zodd #Edrad Liones (flashback) #Yylfordt Granz (flashback) #Shawlong Koufang (flashback) #Yammy Llargo (flashback) #Luppi Antenor (flashback) #Ulquiorra Cifer (flashback) #Ryūken Ishida (flashback) Fights *Enter The Home of Hollows Powers and Techniques Used Shinigami techniques: * Hollow techniques: * * (flashback) Techniques used: * * Fullbring used: * Resurrección used: * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes